Two runaways
by sakura fan
Summary: S/S engaged and have never seen each other. So thye runaway from houses. What will hapen if they meet? S+S E+T. Last Chapter up!!! R&R!!!!! I hopt everyone likes this fic!!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Fujitaka is going to engage Sakura to Yelan's son, Syaoran. They both have never seen each other and try to run away from their houses so they don't have to get married. But they meet and don't know they are the same person they were going to be engaged to. Syaoran starts liking Sakura.  
It was a lovely morning in Tomoeda town. A very beautiful 24-year-old girl with short auburn hair and emerald green eyes was having a tea with her father, and older brother, who was very cute. The girl was of course Sakura.  
  
"Sakura I want to tell you some thing," said Fujitaka  
  
"What is it father?" she asked  
  
"I want to tell you. I hope you agree with that. It is that you will be engaged with the son of Yelan, Li," Fijitaka replied  
  
"WHAT!!!!!! BUT WHY FATHER? WHY? " Screamed both Sakura and Touya her older brother at once  
  
"You know I and Yelan are very good friends. I believe she is the most trustable person I know and her son will keep you happy. Anyway she saw your photo and liked you a lot," replied Fujitaka  
  
"But how do I know he will keep me happy? I have never seen him before," Sakura screamed  
  
"You know about Li although you haven't seen him. You can know him better by meeting him," said Fujitaka  
  
"I don't need to meet him and I don't need to marry someone too," said Sakura and and ran to her room slamming the door behind her.  
  
Sakura ran to her room and shut the door.  
  
"Why do I have to get married? I hate to do that. Father does not care for my feelings," thought Sakura  
  
Than she played a tape of crying and started listening to songs with her head phone  
"URRGGHH. Father you can't be serious can you? I mean, how can you engage Sakura without my.I mean her permission?"  
  
"You don't ever want to be married that does not mean you don't let your sister to marry," said Fujitaka  
  
"I don't want to get married because I can't ever replace Yukito with some one else"  
  
"Any way, I'm sure Li will keep her happy," said Fujitaka  
  
"But she does not like him father"  
  
"It's for her own good"  
  
"You can't do this father. You know she does not want to get married"  
  
"But she has to one day"  
  
"But father."  
  
"I told you that she would be engaged to Yelan's son. I will take her to meet him. And don't try some of your pranks to scare him away as you do to other boys I try to engage Sakura with"  
  
"Father, isn't Li family the richest in China?" asked Touya  
  
"Yes, they are"  
Yelan told her son that he is going to be engaged with Fujitaka's daughter.  
  
"Xiolang, there's something I want to tell you," said Yelan  
  
"What is it mom," he asked  
  
"You're going to be engaged to my friend, mister Kinomoto's daughter Sakura Kinomoto"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED"  
  
"WHAT!!!! XIOLANG CAN MARRY SOMEONE EXCEPT FOR ME!!!" said a girl (Meiling)  
  
"I'll take you to Japan to see that girl"  
  
"I don't want to"  
  
"You will. She is the most beautiful girl in whole Japan,"  
  
"You just can't make me marry someone!"  
  
"I can!"  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"NO EXCUSES"  
At the evening Sakura went to meet Tomoyo, her best friend. Tomoyo was with her boy friend Eriol. They both were very famous couple.  
  
"Hello Tomoyo and Eriol," said Sakura  
  
"Hello Sakura. How are you," they both asked  
  
"Not fine. My father said he is going to engage me to his friend's son Li"  
  
"What's the problem with that. Anyway I've heard he's the cutest guy in Hong Kong!" said Tomoyo  
  
"I just can't marry him. I haven't seen him and I am not sure that if he can keep me happy or not"  
  
"Why don't you go and see him then? Who knows you might start liking him?" asked Eriol  
  
"I don't want to see him," replied Sakura  
  
"Then only thing you can do is run way from your house," joked Tomoyo  
  
"It's a brilliant idea!!!"  
  
"You don't mean to be serious, do you? I was just kidding"  
  
"But I am serious. I can't just marry him. Why don't I run away from my house? Silly me, why didn't I think about it before? " said Sakura  
  
"But where are you going to go?" asked Eriol  
  
" I'll borrow some money from Touya. He also does not want me to marry him. I'll live in a hotel for a while. Then I'll start some job and when I'll have much money I'll get a house for myself and try to start living my own live," replied Sakura  
  
"But it isn't as easy as it seems," said Eriol  
  
"Eriol is right Sakura. What if you can't get any job or some thing?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"I know it's difficult but what's a matter in trying?" said Sakura  
  
"As you wish. But please be careful," said Tomoyo  
  
"I will". Saying that Sakura skated back to her house.  
  
" I hope she is not making a mistake," said Tomoyo to Eriol  
  
"Me too," he replied  
Syaoran's point of view  
  
I just can't just go and marry some stupid, and when I come to think of it I don't want to either. She must be a silly girl just like Meiling who is always after me and thinks I am her boy friend. All girls are alike. Mother can't do this to me. I know what I'll do!!!! I'll run away. YES that's what I'll do. I will run away so I won't have to marry some stupid girl URGHH .Oh how intelligent I am. I have my own bank account .I will take some money out of it before I run away. When I run out of money I can always go and find some job. (A/N Did I mention that both Sakura and Syaoran are qualified enough to find a decent job.)  
Sakura's place  
  
"Touya.Hey Touya.come here," Whispered Sakura  
  
"What is it monster"  
  
"Come here"  
  
"Ok. Tell me what is it"  
  
"I have a plan so that I don't have to marry Li"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It is that I will run away from house so I don't have to get married and live in a hotel"  
  
"That's a brilliant idea. But you can only go if you promise to keep in touch with me"  
  
"Ok I promise. But can I get some loan from you"  
  
"Let me see. I have been saving a lot of money from a long time. You can have it"  
  
"Thanks Touya"  
  
"Anyway this is the first time you're not acting like a monster you know!"  
  
"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU MEAN BROTEHR!"  
What will happen next? Will Sakura and Syaoran be able to runway?  
  
A/N How's that chapter? Sorry that it is small. I tried to make it good. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review 


	2. Plans

Thanks everyone for the reviews. Sorry I took long to write.  
Plans  
  
It was the next day. Sakura woke up late as usual. She had wakened up by the telephone ringing.  
  
"Hello, who is it?" she asked sleepily  
  
"Hey Sakura, its me Tomoyo"  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Fine. What about you?"  
  
"I'm also fine. Why did you call me?"  
  
"Oh I just wanted to give you some dresses I made for you and I also want to tell you something else". Tomoyo was a dress designer. She mostly made dresses for Sakura. Sakura usually did the modeling for her dresses.  
  
"Ok I will come after having break fast"  
  
"As you wish. Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Sakura went to the kitchen and made break fast for herself. Her father was gone at a business trip. Touya had gone to school (not for studying. He was a professor)  
  
After break fast she went to Tomoyo's house.  
  
"Good morning Tomoyo"  
  
"Good morning Sakura. Come here"  
  
She took Sakura to her room. She showed her 15 dresses.  
  
"Sakura I made all these dresses for you incase you need them. I hope you like them"  
  
"And I also wanted to tell you that I have a house in Tokyo. As long as you live there you can stay in that house. I can give you its address and keys," she added  
  
"Thank you very much Tomoyo. You are really a great friend"  
  
"But I will only allow you to stay there if you promise to take your good care and keep in touch"  
  
"Ok I will. I have to do my packing now so good bye"  
  
"Thanks for every thing"  
Sakura at her house  
  
"So how can I runaway from house? Touya lend me a lot of money yesterday. I also have a lot of money myself which I had been saving for a long time. I will take a bus from Tomoeda to Tokyo today.. The bus to Tokyo is coming here in two hours. I must get ready"  
Syaoran Point of view  
  
I must not runaway to some place inside China. I think I should go to some other country. I have enough money to do that. (Japan was the first place that came in his mind) I will go to. um. JAPAN! Right. She will never guess it. She might think why would I like to go there for that the girl whom I am going to get engaged to lives there. There I'll find some good job and start living my own live. What an idea. I should go there tomorrow because the plane is coming that day. I should secretly start packing.  
  
Back to Sakura  
  
Sakura got ready. She dressed up. She packed her luggage. Then she wrote a note:  
  
Dear father I don't want to get married. Sorry that I'm running away from house. Please don't try to find me.  
After writing the note she left it in the kitchen. Then she went to the bus station and took ticket of the bus that was going to Tokyo.  
Syaoran  
  
Syaoran went to the airport secretly telling his mother he is going to meet his friend. There he booked tickets for the flight of the next plane for Japan, which was coming the next day.  
  
Sakura finally reached Tokyo. She got out of the bus. She looked at the map of Tokyo that she had bought. She took a taxi and told gave it the address of Tomoyo's house. It took her there. Sakura paid the taxi driver and got out of the taxi.  
  
"WOW! This house is beautiful!!"  
  
Sakura took her bags inside the house. It was also beautiful from inside. She looked around the house. There was everything present in that house. After half an hour she went to some shops to buy some food. After having dinner she felled asleep.  
  
It was the next day. When Sakura woke up she went to the Tokyo English Primary School that had given its advertisement in the newspaper for teachers. The school needed a new math's and English teacher. She got the job as an English teacher.  
Syaoran's place  
  
Syaoran dressed up. Then he wrote a note for her mother. The plane was coming in a few hours. He then secretly went to the airport. His mother and sisters didn't notice. He took the plane and after few hours he reached Japan. (I don't know how long does it take). After reaching Japan, he booked a room in a hotel. He thought to rest that whole day and then start looking for a job and a house tomorrow  
  
Syaoran woke up early next day. He went to the same school for interview as a teacher.  
  
On the other hand Sakura woke up late. She quickly got ready and had breakfast. Then she ran towards the school. Syaoran was already there. Sakura was still running when she reached the school and near the principal's office and CRASH! It was because Sakura was running so fast that she had bumped into someone that was.  
  
Thanks everyone for the reviews. 


	3. First meeting

Meeting  
The person Sakura had bumped into was Syaoran himself  
  
"Hey? Can't you see where you're going? Don't you have eyes to see that some one is running? Your such a monster," said Sakura  
  
"Miss who ever you are! You were running! You should have seen that someone is standing here! Don't you have eyes?" Syaoran fought back  
  
"I was late that's why I was running mister stupid"  
  
"Don't you have an alarm clock at your house?"  
  
"Why do you care? I forgot to set the alarm"  
  
"So bad you don't have any common sense"  
  
"Mind your own business"  
  
"You are the one who is talking"  
  
"You started it"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"You first"  
  
And so the fighting went on until their time turn of interview came. They both got the job and were not happy that the other got one. The school was starting from the next week.  
  
After coming from school she wrote a letter to Touya:  
  
Hello Touya. Sorry I didn't write to you earlier. How are you and father? I got a job as an English teacher here in Tokyo. I'm living at Tomoyo's house. Today I also met a stupid person. Forgot about that how is everyone else? Ok Bye Sakura  
  
Syaoran started looking for a house. He liked one so he bought that one the next day.  
  
Sakura got out of her house when she saw that Syaoran was there in the house next to it.  
  
"Hoe! What is he doing here?" thought Sakura  
  
Syaoran saw Sakura  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Syaoran  
  
"Can't you see? I live here. Why are you here"  
  
"So I also bought this house"  
  
"Couldn't you have bought another one?"  
  
"If I knew you lived here I would have never bought it"  
  
"I wish you never had came here"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"Don't talk with me"  
  
"You're the one who's talking"  
  
"See? You talked"  
  
"Now you did"  
  
"Shut Up you jerk"  
  
"You're the one who's jerk" 


	4. Getting to know each other

Thanks everyone for reviews.  
  
Getting to know each other  
  
Sakura was going to shop for buy some things when she and Syaoran hit each other  
  
"I'm sorry," they both said  
  
Than they saw each other  
  
"Hoe! YOU!!!!!!! CAN'T YOU SEE WHERE YOU'RE GOING? YOU ARE ALWAYS FOLLOWING ME"  
  
"HEY I'M NOT THE ONE WHO'S FOLLOWING YOU! YOU ALWAYS APPEAR WHERE EVER I GO! AND DON'T YOU HAVE EYES TO SEE WHERE YOU'RE GOING?" Syaoran yelled  
  
"YOU HIT ME! I DIDN'T! YOU SHOULD SEE WHERE YOU'RE GOING"  
  
"YOU HIT ME YESTERDAY AND YOU HIT ME TODAY TOO. YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE"  
  
"HEY, I AM NOT INTRESTED IN ANY STUPID HEAD. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO BOUGHT HIS HOUSE NEAR MINE"  
  
"AND THAT WAS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE I EVER MADE"  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO TO HELL"  
  
"LADIES FIRST"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING YOU ARE SCARING MY COSTUMORS. STOP FIGHING OR GO AWAY FROM MY SHOP!" yelled the shopkeeper  
  
"HE GOES FIRST. I CAME HERE BEFORE HIM"  
  
"LIER I CAME HERE BEFORE YOU"  
  
"YOU FOLLOWED ME HERE"  
  
"NO YOU DID"  
  
........  
  
Sakura was going back home when she saw a beautiful river and stopped by. (I don't know if there are any rivers in Tokyo). She sat by the river. Syaoran was also going back to his house when he saw her.  
  
"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my entire life. OH! What am I thinking? Have I gone mad?"  
  
Suddenly Sakura felled in the river.  
  
"Help! Help!" she screamed when she was drowning. She didn't know swimming.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Sakura woke up in some place she did not recognize.  
  
"Where am I? Hoe! You! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey miss! You were drowning in the river! I had to jump in the river to save you from drowning. Now I'm thinking I shouldn't have done it"  
  
"OH. Sorry I didn't know. Thanks for saving my life. Is there something I can do to repay you? By the way we know each other for such a long time and don't know each other's name. My name is Sakura, what's yours?".  
  
"I know your name as I saw it on your telephone directory. My name is Xiolang"  
  
"Who do you live here in Japan alone?" asked Sakura  
  
"No! My parents live in. in. Tomoeda Town"  
  
"HUH! I used to live there but I have never seen them"  
  
"Because. they went there yesterday. They have went back to China to meet my brother. By the way is Eriol your boyfriend or father?"  
  
"What!" SAID Sakura and started laughing  
  
"Why are you laughing? What did I do?"  
  
"We are childhood best friends. He is boyfriend of my another great friend Tomoyo," said Sakura laughing  
  
"Oh! I telephoned them when I saw their number on your telephone directory"  
  
Sakura again laughed and Syaoran also started laughing.  
  
"By the way you aren't as bad as I thought"  
  
"You too"  
  
"But I think I like you a lot! No. What am I thinking?"  
  
"Ok I'm going now. It was nice to know you. Thanks again for saving my live"  
  
"Any time," he said.  
  
Sakura was going back to her house.  
  
"This Xiolang guy is very good and not to mention handsome too! What am I thinking?"  
  
Sakura had received a letter from Touya  
  
"Dear monster. I hope you are not scaring any one in Tokyo. We all are fine in Tomoeda. Father is very worried about you but I told him that you might be happy where ever you are and you can take care of you're self as you are grown up so he has stopped worrying a lot. But still I can see he misses you. I hope that brat you talked about is not worrying you. Ok Bye From your brother Touya"  
  
Sakura replied to the letter  
  
Dear brother Thanks for your mail. I am fine and enjoying myself here. Now I have seen the Chinese boy is ok. His name is Xiolang. He is good. We have become friends. Ok Bye Sakura  
  
"Xiolang is really cute"  
  
Then someone knocked the door. 


	5. Having some visitors

Sorry I took very very long to add another chapter.  
  
Having some visitors  
  
Sakura opened the door.  
  
"TOMOYO? ERIOL? WHAT ARE YOU TOO DOING HERE?" asked Sakura  
  
"Surprise!"  
  
"Come in"  
  
They came inside the house.  
  
"Why did you guy come here?"  
  
"We got a phone call from your boyfriend that you are hurt so we came to see you"  
  
"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! HE SAVED MY LIFE THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT HE BECOMES MY BOYFRIEND! I DON'T LIKE HIM"  
  
"Sakura! He saved your live"  
  
"I know but still I don't like this guy"  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Anyway what did you tell everyone why you are coming?"  
  
"We told everyone we are here for just spending holidays"  
  
"Let me make you both some tea"  
  
Sakura went to the kitchen. She was very disappointed because there weren't much things in there.  
  
"Can you both wait a minute till I bring some things from the shop?" asked Sakura  
  
"We can"  
  
Sakura went outside.  
  
"It looks like Sakura loves that guy but doesn't want to show this to us," said Eriol  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
  
  
Sakura runs to the closest shop near her house and again you know what happens. She bumps into Syaoran.  
  
"HOE! Sorry! I was in a hurry I hit you," apologized Sakura  
  
"NO! It was my fault! I should have seen you"  
  
"Any way, can you please help me buy some things? My friends have come to visit me"  
  
"It would be a pleasure for me to help you"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Sakura bought milk, tea bags, some biscuits, cake, and bread.  
  
"Can I leave you to your house because I am also going back home?" asked Syaoran  
  
"Okay"  
  
He walked Sakura to her house.  
  
"Thanks. Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Sakura enters the house.  
  
"Sorry I had to keep you both waiting," she apologizes  
  
"Its okay! But who was the boy with you? Was he your boyfriend?" teased Eriol and Tomoyo  
  
"NO OF COURSE NOT! He was Xiolang, who saved my live. Any way he just came with me to walk me home! His house is next to this one"  
  
"Your boyfriend is very cute," teased Tomoyo  
  
"HHHHHEEEEEEEE'SSSSSSS NNNNNNOOOOOOTTTTTT MMMMMMMYYYYYYYY BOOOOOOYYYYYY FFFFFRRRRIIIIIEEEEEEENNNNNDD!" shouted Sakura  
  
"Yes he is"  
  
"NO he's not"  
  
"Yes he is"  
  
"No he's not"  
  
  
  
Next day  
  
"You know my job is starting from tomorrow"  
  
"Cool"  
  
"What are you two doing today?' asked Sakura  
  
"We thought to visit your boyfriend"  
  
"HE'S NOT MY BOY FRIEND"  
  
"Would you like to come with us?"  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
"Okay! We'll tell your father where you are!"  
  
"Alright! I'll come"  
  
They knocked Syaoran's house door. Syaoran blushed at seeing Sakura, which made Tomoyo and Eriol giggle.  
  
"Meet my friends, Tomoyo and Eriol," said Sakura  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you"  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you too"  
  
"You all can come in"  
  
They came in.  
  
"Xiolang, can you bring us some tea?" asked Eriol  
  
"Okay," said Syaoran and went to the kitchen.  
  
"Sakura, don't you think you should help him?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"Okay, Okay"  
  
Sakura also went to the kitchen to help Syaoran.  
  
"I can do all this my self," he said  
  
"Its ok! I can help"  
  
The door of the kitchen closed. Sakura tried to open it but it was locked.  
  
"What had happened?" Syaoran asked  
  
"I think it's a trick of my friends"  
  
"Eriol, Tomoyo! OPEN THE DOOR" said Sakura but they didn't answer.  
  
Both Sakura and Syaoran sat on the floor disappointed.  
  
"What are we going to do now?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Tomoyo and Eriol are going to pay for this"  
  
"WE WILL ONLY OPEN THE DOOR IF YOU BOTH TELL EACH OTHER WHAT YOU THINK OF EACH OTHER OR YOU WILL BE STUCK HERE FOREVER," said Tomoyo  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"As you wish," they said and stated watching television.  
  
"THIS IS MY HOUSE! OPEN THE DOOR," shouted Syaoran  
  
They waited for a few minutes but no one opened the door.  
  
"Sakura I have an idea.and we will only do it if you don't mind"  
  
Syaoran told Sakura his idea.  
  
"Xiolang.I love you," said Sakura and it looked like she is saying this to the door  
  
"I love you too," he said the same way  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol opened the door. Sakura and Syaoran pushed them in the kitchen and locked the door. They too started watching television.  
  
"THAT'S NOT NICE! YOU SHOULDN'T DO THIS! OPEN THE DOOR"  
  
"Okay, we'll open it.but tomorrow!"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
They both were watching television. It was cold outside. Sakura fell asleep. She was shivering. When Syaoran saw that so he switched off the television. He was going to his room not trying to wake her up then he thought this is not polite so he took her to his room, covered her with blanket and slept on the TV room's sofa himself.  
  
  
  
A/N: How's this chapter? Sorry if it is boring or something like that. I couldn't make it better. Please review. 


	6. song contest

Contest  
  
Sakura woke up in the morning by Syaoran's voice.  
  
"Hey Sakura, wake up"  
  
"Hoe! How am I in your house? Did I again drowned?" asked Sakura  
  
He sweatdrops  
  
"You slept in my house while watching television"  
  
"What!"  
  
"I think you sleep a lot! And still are always late for everything! But today don't be late for the class!"  
  
"Yeah! Bye. Take care of my friends"  
  
"I forgot about them! You think I should open the door?"  
  
"No hurry! You can open them after coming home from teaching!"  
  
"Wouldn't it be rude?"  
  
"No! They deserve it! Any way see you at school!" said Sakura went ran towards her house  
  
"Strange girl," thought Syaoran  
  
  
  
At school  
  
Sakura introduced herself to the class  
  
"Good Morning class. I am your new Japanese teacher, Sakura Kinamoto," said Sakura softly  
  
"Good morning teacher"  
  
"First of all, I would like to get to know about you all"  
  
  
  
Syaoran's class was just after Sakura's and it was in the same class. When Sakura was getting out and Syaoran was coming in they both knocked each other.  
  
"Watch where you're going"  
  
"You too"  
  
Syaoran wasn't very nice as Sakura.  
  
After the classes, Sakura came to Syaoran's house to tell him to open the kitchen's door so that Eriol and Tomoyo can get out. He did as Sakura said to him. Tomoyo and Eriol came out.  
  
"YOU TWO LOCKED US IN THE KITCHEN!! YOU KNOW HOW DIFFICULT TO STAY IN A KITCHEN FOR WHOLE ONE DAY"  
  
"At least it was the kitchen so you could eat and drink whatever you like," said Syaoran  
  
"THAT'S HOW YOU TREAT YOUR GUESTS?"  
  
"You did this to us"  
  
"Anyway, BYE"  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo came to Tomoyo's house in which Sakura was living. They were talking about that for a few minutes. Than Eriol said  
  
"You know that a couple song contest is going to be held tomorrow in Tokyo day after tomorrow and the winner will get 300 dollars," said Eriol  
  
"But only couples can enter the contest," said Tomoyo  
  
"Oh! I was thinking of getting a part. Why don't you (Eriol) come with me?" said Sakura  
  
"Umm." said Eriol  
  
"He's taking part with me". (She wouldn't have said that if she didn't want to bring S+S together  
  
"What! Oh Yes! We are entering together! Why don't you go with Xiolang"  
  
"WHAT! HOW CAN YOU THINK THAT?"  
  
"You both will be a really great couple. And anyway, it's a song contest only"  
  
"NEVER"  
  
"Okay, than we'll tell your father that you are in Tokyo"  
  
"I hate it when you say that"  
  
Sakura goes to Syaoran's house.  
  
"Hi," he said blushing a little  
  
"Hi .I just want to ask you can you be my partner in the couple song contest? The best songs will win 300 dollars"  
  
"I can't sing very well," said Li  
  
"Please! I'll teach you to sing!" said Sakura  
  
"Okay, but just for once. Next time chose someone else"  
  
"Thank you very much. You are very good," she said and without thinking she hugged him. Syaoran became extremely red by blushing. When she noticed that she is hugging him she also blushed and quickly let go of him. SPV.  
  
Sakura next day came to my house.  
  
"Xiolang, I made a whole song last night. You and I have to practice it. Read it, then I'll sing it"  
  
I started reading it.  
  
We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
No one told me, I was going to find you  
  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
  
When I lost hope  
  
You were there to remind me  
  
This is the start  
  
  
  
And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
In the end I want to be standing  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
  
  
We were strangers, on a crazy adventure  
  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
  
  
Knew there was somebody somewhere  
  
I need love in the dark  
  
Now I know my dream will live on  
  
I've been waiting so long  
  
Nothing is going to tear us apart  
  
  
  
Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
  
Starting out on a journey  
  
  
  
In the end I want to be standing  
  
At the beginning  
  
With you  
  
"This is a great song! Did you really write it your self?"  
  
"Of course yes. I was the best writer when I was studied school"  
  
"And really there is no doubt about it"  
  
"Thanks. Now lets practice"  
  
Sakura started singing in her beautiful voice.  
  
"We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
Now it's your turn. You sing the next part in the same tune," she said  
  
I also started singing. My singing wasn't as good as Sakura's. She might have practiced it before.  
  
"No one told me, I was going to find you  
  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
  
When I lost hope  
  
You were there to remind me  
  
This is the start  
  
And life is a road."  
  
"STOP" said Sakura  
  
"Why?" I asked  
  
"We have to sing this part together.  
  
"Okay"  
  
"We have to sing it faster than before.  
  
We started singing.  
  
"And life is a road a road and I wanna keep goin'  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
In the end I want to be standing  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
We were strangers, on a crazy adventure  
  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
  
  
Knew there was somebody somewhere  
  
I need love in the dark  
  
Now I know my dream will live on  
  
I've been waiting so long  
  
Nothing is going to tear us apart  
  
  
  
Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
  
Starting out on a journey"  
  
In the end I want to be standing  
  
At the beginning  
  
With you  
  
I was blushing while singing this song and I could feel that Sakura too was blushing.  
  
"We should keep on practicing," said Sakura  
  
"I guess yes"  
  
We practiced the whole day. We had become very good now. The contest, as Sakura told me, was the next day.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next morning, after coming home after teaching, Sakura called Syaoran to her house to practice the song again. They both practiced for more than three hours. The song contest was starting at 7 pm. They all went to the hall where the contest was going to be held. Tomoyo had made costumes for both Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura ones was a shirt and a skirt. The shirt was white and had a light pink colored heart in it center of which there was a small Sakura flower. There was black pant with the shirt. There were small pink socks and sandals with the dress too. Syaoran's one was also a pant shirt. Except that the shirt was plain and green in color. The pant was (pink.joking) also green. There was a dark green colored jacket with it. They both were looking cute.  
  
"Aren't you and Eriol taking part?" asked Sakura  
  
"No. I thought I shouldn't. It would be better if I make your video. Anyway Eriol can't sing very well" replied Tomoyo  
  
"Oh I see. But I know you can sing very well. You voice is very sweet"  
  
The show started. Sakura was getting very nervous and so was Syaoran.  
  
"I couldn't do this. See there are so many audience ," she said nervously  
  
"Yes you can. Don't give up," said Syaoran  
  
"Do you think we can do it?" asked Sakura  
  
"I think so. We practiced a lot," replied Syaoran  
  
"Yeah! That's right too. Thanks"  
  
The first contestant went to the stage. Than the second, then third and after that it was Sakura's and Syaoran's turn. They both were nervous after seeing so many audience but still started singing the song.  
  
Sakura started singing:  
  
After Sakura finished her part Syaoran starting singing his part. They both sang the whole song. (I'm not writing the song again and again. I have become sick of it)  
  
  
  
When their song ended. Everyone clapped. Everyone liked the song very much. After them many contestants came. Than it was prize giving time.  
  
"The third prize goes to. Mister John and Mary," said the announcer  
  
"The second prize goes to Darien and Emi Shinohara"  
  
"And the first prize goes to."  
  
"I guess we lost," said Sakura disappointed  
  
"The first prize goes to the best couple, Mister Li and Sakura Kinomoto"  
  
They both blushed at hearing the word couple. Anyway Syaoran thought that name Kinomoto seemed familiar but then he forgot about it thinking many people have same names.  
  
" WE WON!!!I AM SO GLAD" said Sakura  
  
"ME TOO"  
  
They got prizes.  
  
"You both really make a very good couple," said Tomoyo  
  
"SHUT UP" shouted Sakura  
  
"She's right," teased Eriol  
  
They both started running. Sakura and Syaoran started running after them until they caught them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note  
  
I think this much chapter is has become big. Please review about what you think about it. I don't receive many reviews, which makes me sad. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it.  
  
The song I write is one of my favorite songs. I'm not the writer of this song. How's this song anyway? I like it very much. 


	7. Horror Movie

I received a review that no one can fall in love very fast. It's correct I guess. So I'm changing my story a little. I'll be adding a few more chapters before they fall in love . blah.blah. Here's the chapter  
  
Horror  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were going back to Tomoeda today.  
  
"I should leave you to the bus station," said Sakura  
  
"NO!!" said Eriol at once  
  
"Why can't I?"  
  
"Because.because.."  
  
"Because why?" asked Sakura  
  
"We don't want to disturb you," said Tomoyo  
  
"But I won't be"  
  
"It's okay! Please can we go by our selves?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye"  
  
They both sat in a taxi.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" asked the driver  
  
"The Tokyo Grand Hotel"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Did you remember to fix a camera and recorder in my house?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"Yeah! I put an extra voice recorder in Sakura's purse"  
  
"You're a genius Eriol!"  
  
"Yeah! That's why I'm thinking to get Sakura in trouble and from which only her boyfriend can save her from!"  
  
"WHAT! Don't even think about it!"  
  
"I'm sure it will work"  
  
"Okay! But if something happens to Sakura I'm gonna kill you"  
  
"Remember I'm your boyfriend"  
  
"But she is my best friend"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"You're came in my life after my friend Sakura"  
  
"Don't you love me?" asked Eriol with a serious look  
  
"I didn't mean that. I love you"  
  
Eriol laughed  
  
"Why are you laughing?"  
  
"I know you did not mean that. I was kidding"  
  
"YOU"  
  
Eriol put headphones in his ears.  
  
"Oh! I can't understand which dress to wear! Li would be coming in one hour to take me to cinema! I wonder which movie we will watch!" he heard Sakura say.  
  
"Li is taking Sakura to cinema for watching a movie! So do you have any plan?" asked Eriol  
  
"No! Not now! I know if you have any plans they might be very troublesome!"  
  
"WoW! Your guess is very good!"  
  
"So you have a plan"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
They both reached the hotel. Then Eriol whispered something in Tomoyo's ear, which made her scream. Then she said  
  
"Won't it be difficult? What if something happens to Sakura? What if." argued Tomoyo  
  
"It will go fine. It will be fun!" said Eriol  
  
"You think it will be fun?"  
  
"Yeah! I think so!"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
  
  
They both went to the cinema. Eriol told the owner of the cinema that when Sakura and Li (He showed him their photos) come in the cinema, tell them you are only showing horror movie. Tomoyo said show any romantic movie. They both gave him money for doing this. He said that he would tell them he shows only romantic or horror movies. They both agreed in this. The horror movie was "The Ring" (this is a very scary movie. I watched it. It's very horror. I wish I had not watched it). There was one romantic movie too.  
  
Sakura and Li came. They saw the names of the movies.  
  
"Lets choose the romantic movie!" said Sakura  
  
"I hate movies like that!" said Li  
  
"He hates romantic movies?" said Tomoyo to Eriol, who were spying on them  
  
"I think there a lot better than scary movies"  
  
"Lets see {The Ring} movie," said Li  
  
"I heard that it's scary! Very very scary!"  
  
"I know! Don't say you're scared!"  
  
"Me.scared.never! I love horror movies! Let's see the ring movie," lied Sakura  
  
Li booked two tickets. The movie was starting in 10 minutes. Sakura bought two large packets of popcorns. The movie started. Sakura was feeling scary. (Have anyone there seen the ring movie?) At first when one girl died, (in the movie) Sakura screamed as hard as she could. Everyone there in the cinema glared at her.  
  
"Are you scared of this movie? It doesn't seem scary to me!" said Li  
  
"Just a little," answered Sakura  
  
"Be quite"  
  
"I told you Sakura couldn't see horror movies, "said Tomoyo to Eriol  
  
Almost an hour pasted. Sakura was feeling scarier. Then when the part came when Samartha (the girl in the ring movie! I hope the spellings are correct) was coming out of the television Sakura screamed and fainted.  
  
"ERIOL! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" said Tomoyo angrily  
  
Li stopped watching the movie.  
  
"All my money wasted. Now I'll have to take this sacred girl back!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Li  
  
"How can he say that to my friend!!!!!!!" said Tomoyo angrily  
  
"Forget about it! Lets see rest of the movie!" said Eriol  
  
Tomoyo glared at Eriol  
  
"Okay you can go to the hospital too while I watch the movie!" said Eriol  
  
"You're coming with me!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"It was all your stupid idea!"  
  
"I admit it was my idea but it wasn't stupid! See Xiolang's carrying Sakura!" said Eriol  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sakura woke up. She saw herself at her house.  
  
"How did I get here?" said Sakura  
  
Li was sitting on a chair with a bored look.  
  
"You fainted while watching movie. I think you should stop fainting like that!"  
  
"Are you lying?"  
  
"NO I'M NOT!"  
  
"OPSS! I think I can tell you something"  
  
"And what is that thing?"  
  
"I am afraid of horror movies and ghosts!"  
  
"Its okay! You should have told me that before! Don't faint ever again!"  
  
"If I do I can trust you to take my care!" laughed Sakura  
  
"I'm going now! Bye!"  
  
"Bye! Thanks for taking me home"  
  
Li blushed and shook his head to stop that  
  
  
  
Author's note!  
  
How's this chapter? I know I have made Tomoyo very bossy but sorry. Please review 


	8. Horror

It was midnight. Moon was shinning in the sky. Stars were twinkling.  
  
In Li's house  
  
Li was having a lovely sleep. He felt some thing tickling him and it woke him up. He looked what was it and it was a MONSTER!! A very horrible monster! It was wearing black cape. Its face was completely white. It had big horrible eyes and mouth. Blood was coming out from its mouth.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Li  
  
The monster started laughing leaving Li confused. Than he noticed that the laughing voice seemed familiar.  
  
"How's this!!!!" said Li scared  
  
"Its me Sakura!!" said Sakura laughing  
  
She took off the mask.  
  
"SAKURA?"  
  
"Yes, me!"  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Li  
  
"I was so bored and also wanted to get a little revenge for making me watch a stupid horror movie which was giving me night mares. So I thought to scare you. I bought this scary mask to scare you," said Sakura laughing  
  
"And how did you get into my house?" asked Li  
  
"I got in from the window!!! It was already a little open!"  
  
"You!!!"  
  
"You know it was very difficult to do that! I had to go to a creepy masks shop. All the masks made me scared. I had to buy a silly suit. After that I had to come to your house at mid night! I hate going out at nights because they're scary!!!" said Sakura  
  
"Why don't you stay here for a night if you're scared of getting back to you're house?" asked Li  
  
"Don't think I'm stupid enough to do that! I can go back to my house," said Sakura  
  
"Okay bye!" said Li  
  
Sakura tried to get out. It was very scary outside.  
  
"Don't you think its rude not to walk a girl back to her house?" asked Sakura  
  
Li laughed  
  
"Okay I'll take you but never try to do that again!"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Aren't you forgetting to take your mask?" asked Li  
  
"No I'm leaving it on purpose. It's scary and may be it will come alive and eat me!!!"  
  
Li walked Sakura back to her house.  
  
Than he came back to his house  
  
  
  
Author's note  
  
I know this chapter is really short. I hope you all don't mind it. I'm going to add another chapter really soon 


	9. A date

A Date  
  
Sakura and Li usually invited each other to their houses. Today after coming from teaching Sakura and Li were at her house.  
  
Sakura was wearing a beautiful jeans pant and a white plain shirt. Li was wearing jeans pant with dark blue shirt.  
  
Sakura was reading a magazine. The magazine Li was reading was also the same. He read something about dates  
  
"I hate these dates. They are so stupid! I wonder how bored people on dates would get?" thought Li  
  
Sakura also read the page in her magazine.  
  
"It would be so romantic if someone asks you for a date!! I just love these things!" said Sakura  
  
"Really! I love these stuff too!" lied Li, "Has anyone ever called you for a date?" asked Li  
  
"Yeah only once seven years ago!!! You can't say it a date but still it was lunch"  
  
"Who did you went with?" asked Li jealous  
  
"Eriol had called me for lunch as it was his birthday. We are great friends or you can say best friends! He met Tomoyo there. I think he deserved that as he is very nice, good and caring," said Sakura  
  
For a few minutes they both were quite. Than Sakura said  
  
"You know before I met you I used to think all boys are jerks except for my friend Eriol. But I think I was wrong!"  
  
Li blushed  
  
"Did you ever have any girl friend?" asked Sakura  
  
Li thought to see if Sakura will become jealous so he lied  
  
"Yeah! Her name was. was.Sandy. She was my great girl friend," lied Li  
  
"This is sweat!" said Sakura  
  
Li was amazed to see that Sakura wasn't jealous at all but she seemed happy about it  
  
"I was just kidding! I didn't have any girl friend at all!" laughed Li  
  
"Why?" asked Sakura  
  
"No one accept for one stupid girl. I didn't consider her as my girl friend. I don't mean I disliked her BUT I REALLY HATED HER! SHE WAS A REALLY BIG HEAD ACHE TO ME " said Li remembering about Meiling  
  
"Why did you hate her?"  
  
"She just was not of my type! She was more of annoying type!" said Li  
  
"Too bad for her! What about others?"  
  
"No I didn't like any of them. They only liked me because I was (Li was going to say rich but he stopped) because I was very good looking!" said Li  
  
"What's the problem in that?" giggled Sakura  
  
"I don't like girls being all around me like that!"  
  
"That means they were always swarming around you right?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"I don't see anything special in you that girls would swarm around you! And I don't think you're too good looking that all girls would swarm around you!" giggled Sakura  
  
"I think you're so horrifying!" joked Sakura  
  
"YOU!"  
  
  
  
Sakura started running away and Li ran after her for ten minutes till he caught her. Li was holding Sakura in his arms  
  
"Would you like if I ask you on a date?" asked Li  
  
"Really? Are you kidding?" asked Sakura  
  
"No I'm not!" said Li  
  
"Wow! I never knew you could ask a girl on a date as your personality! Anyway will you come to pick me up?" asked Sakura  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Li let go of Sakura then he ran away to his house  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
At night Li went to Sakura's house to pick her up. He knocked the door and Sakura opened it. He saw Sakura. Sakura was looking wonderful. She was wearing a sleeveless, light pink colored shirt. Over it Sakura was wearing a very thin same colored (coat type) shirt. She was wearing a black mini skirt. And black long socks. Sakura was wearing black ribbons in her hair. She had also done some makeup on. (How wonderful she might be looking!)  
  
Li became speechless. (His eyes had changed in to hearts for a while)  
  
"How do I look?" asked Sakura  
  
"You look beautiful!"  
  
"So should we go now?" asked Sakura  
  
"Ye.yeah!"  
  
Li took Sakura to a hotel. There was a ball too.  
  
Li ordered some food and then Sakura and Li started talking.  
  
"Do you like Cherry Blossoms? I just love them. Sakura is my favorite flower" asked Sakura  
  
"I like it too!"  
  
"What kind of things are you interested in?" asked Sakura  
  
"I like many things!"  
  
"As I like skating, what do you like?" asked Sakura  
  
"Hum.I like swords and sword fighting!" said Li  
  
"Hoe!!! That's scary!" said Sakura  
  
The waiter brought food. After had finished eating and Li had paid they again started talking  
  
" I used to think that you are a stupid before I knew you! But now I think you're good and nice" said Sakura  
  
Li blushed and ran away  
  
"Hey Xiolang!!! Where are you running!!!!!!!"  
  
Author's note  
  
Thanks everyone for reviews. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review 


	10. Engaging Is it a correct word?

HEY EVERYONE I'M BACK!! I didn't write more chapters because I didn't receive any reviews. It's so sad when I don't receive reviews. I feel like a very sad girl to whose fiction no one sends any reviews. Anyway here's this chapter  
  
Engagement  
  
"HOW DARE HE LEAVE ME ALONE LIKE THIS ALTHOUGH OUR DATE WASN'T FINISHED YET!" said Sakura angrily when Syaoran had ran away.  
  
Syaoran's thoughts  
  
"Oh Sakura's so beautiful. She has such beautiful eyes, so nice smile. Oh I think I'm in love with her. Too good I ran away from my house and didn't marry that girl my mom wanted me to marry me. I wonder why mom hasn't found me. Maybe she is not looking for me. If she wanted, she could have found me in Japan till now. Anyway who cares? Tomorrow I'll meat her "  
  
Next Day  
  
At Sakura's house  
  
Syaoran knocked the door. Sakura opened it after a while  
  
"Can I come in?" he asked  
  
"NO NOT AFTER WHAT YOU DID YESTERDAY"  
  
"Okay I'm sorry!"  
  
"Now you can come in"  
  
"I brought a present for you," said Syaoran  
  
"Really? Can I see it?"  
  
"First close your eyes"  
  
"Alright"  
  
Syaoran took out a box from his pocket. He opened it. There was a beautiful, diamond, engagement ring in it.  
  
"Good thing it fits!" he thought  
  
"Now open your eyes," said Syaoran  
  
Sakura saw the ring in her finger  
  
"WOW! It's so beautiful! You gave it to me to makeup cause you left me alone yesterday, right?"  
  
Syaoran sweat dropped  
  
"Stupid, it's an engagement ring," he said blushing  
  
Sakura blushed  
  
Sakura was quite for a while and than she said  
  
"Well you can't marry me unless you."  
  
"I love you"  
  
Sakura blushed  
  
"Will you marry me?" asked Syaoran  
  
"I don't know," said Sakura blushing  
  
"I'll take that as a yes"  
  
"BUT I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"  
  
"Okay than say it now. It's so easy. Just Y-E-S"  
  
"Yes, I'll.marry you," replied Sakura blushing  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"OH ITS SO ROMANTIC!!" said Eriol and Tomoyo together  
  
(They were watching them from a television. Remember they had fixed cameras in her house)  
  
"Anyway Tomoyo I was thinking.we've been together for such a long time and I really like you a lot"  
  
"Me too"  
  
Eriol proposed Tomoyo too  
  
"Oh I was waiting for this day for such a long time," said Tomoyo  
  
Eriol put engagement ring in Tomoyo's hand.  
  
(Blah Blah Blah)  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I want to tell you something," said Sakura to Syaoran  
THE END OF THIS CHAPTER  
  
What will Sakura tell Syaoran? Want to know? You'll have to wait for the next chapter  
  
Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Telling

HI EVERYONE!!!! Thanks for the reviews!!! Here's the next chapter  
Telling  
  
"I want to tell you something," said Sakura  
  
"Maybe its time to tell him," she thought  
  
"What is it?" Syaoran asked nicely  
  
"I wanted to tell you that.that.that.t.ha.t."  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I have known Sakura for years and the look on her face shows that she's upset about something," said Eriol worried  
  
"I hope it's not something bad," said Tomoyo  
  
"Me too"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Its not some too bad. Maybe I should tell him later. Its not that he's the person my dad wanted me to marry and he'll get angry or somewhat! What's the problem in running away from house!" thought Sakura  
  
"Oh its nothing. I just wanted to tell you that I love you too," said Sakura  
  
Syaoran hugged Sakura  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"We were worrying over nothing," said Eriol  
  
"She didn't tell what she wanted to," said Tomoyo  
  
"How do you know?" asked Eriol  
  
"You see it's obvious. The look on Sakura's face was worried and after that she said what she wanted too." said Tomoyo  
  
"Easily with a smile on her face?" said Eriol  
  
"Yes!" Tomoyo  
  
"Are you thinking what I am thinking?"  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
Eriol sweat dropped  
  
"Just kidding. I might be thinking what you are thinking if you are thinking that she needs our help again"  
  
"And that's what I was thinking"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Sakura are you free on Sunday?" asked Syaoran  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Won't you mind to spend a whole day with me?"  
  
"You're calling me on our second date?"  
  
Syaoran blushed  
  
"I'll come"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
On Sunday Syaoran picked Sakura up.  
  
They visited shops and did shopping, Syaoran took Sakura to watch a movie (not scary one), they had their lunch together in a hotel, they had tour of Tokyo city together, and at night Syaoran came to leave Sakura at her house  
  
"Syaoran I think I should tell you something"  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"You see I ran away from my house a few months ago. He wanted me to marry some boy, son of Yelan, his friend. As I didn't want to get married I ran away from my house"  
  
"WHAT?" said Syaoran  
  
"I hope you don't mind that"  
  
"I think you shouldn't have done that," said Syaoran after being quite for long  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Syaoran was quite  
  
"If you change your mind and if you really care for me I'll wait at school in the morning. If you don't come I'll go back to my house and marry that.That BOY! Just remember I like you more than him"  
  
Syaoran ran to his house  
  
Syaoran couldn't sleep. He thought that he should tell Sakura that he is Yelan's son but if he told her that she might hate him. He was thinking that when it till 4am in the morning. He made up his mind to hide his identity and just go to Sakura. That way he can live with someone he liked forever, as he thought. Than he felled asleep  
The next day Sakura woke early in the morning and went to the school she taught in. She waited for Syaoran. Syaoran was unfortunately sleeping in his house. Sakura wait for three or four hours. She thought he's not coming. She told the headmaster that she is going from that school.  
Syaoran woke up and looked what time it was  
  
"OH NO! HOW CAN THAT BE!! HOW COME I'VE BEEN SLEEPING TILL 12pm! I have to go to see Sakura," he thought and he quickly got dressed and without eating or drinking he got in his car and headed for school. When he went to school, he was disappointed to find out that Sakura had already resigned from her job. He than went to her house and she had left that too. He went back to his own house most disappointed in his whole life.  
  
Just than someone knocked the door.  
  
"That might be Sakura!" said Syaoran to himself happily  
  
He opened the door but it was ERIOL AND TOMOYO outside  
  
"Hello. When did you two come back?" said Syaoran  
  
"YOU IDIOT! How could you have left Sakura? She is going back to Tomoeda today!" yelled Tomoyo very hard  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY! I wouldn't do that to her if I were you! You're the first guy ever that Sakura's ever liked," said Eriol  
  
"We don't have time to talk to you cause we're going back to Tomoeda town too!" said Tomoyo  
  
They both left  
  
Syaoran felt a bit guilty  
  
Than he telephoned someone  
  
"Hello. Mom this is Xiolang," said Syaoran  
  
"Yes, son. How are you? How could you have thought of running away from house? I sure have an intelligent son," replied Yelan  
  
Syaoran was amazed from his mother's answer  
  
"Mom here I met a girl who I liked a lot only to find out." said Syaoran  
  
"That she was the girl I wanted you to marry and you IDIOT left her," completed Yelan  
  
"How did you know?" asked Syaoran  
  
"You think being the richest family in Hong Kong we can't get any spies?" asked Yelan  
  
"MOM YOU KNEW ALL THAT?"  
  
"Or what did you think that I will never try to find you?"  
  
"Can you come to Tokyo?" asked Syaoran  
  
"For your marriage, right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Meiling wants to talk with you"  
  
"WHAT! MEILING?"  
  
"Hi Dear Xiolang," said Meiling  
  
"h.i.Meiling"  
  
"I never knew that you would be such a loser in Love!"  
  
"HEY! I'M NOT A LOSER!"  
  
"Yes you are. Good thing you runaway. I put my attention of you and found a VERY GOOD boyfriend who is not a loser like you!" said Meiling, "Anyway good bye. Meet you tomorrow!"  
  
"What you are coming too?"  
  
"Of course I am!"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Good Bye"  
Author's note  
  
That's all!!!!See you next time. Don't forget to review 


	12. Meeting once again

Thanks for all the reviews. I don't know about Yelan's personality so I changed it.  
  
Meeting once again  
  
In the evening Syaoran was getting ready to go to Tomoeda Town. (He only put his credit cards in his wallet. He didn't take anything else. Somebody knocked the door  
  
"Hello son. Can we come in?" asked Yelan  
  
Meiling was also there  
  
"Mother? How can you come so fast although I called you in the afternoon?" asked Syaoran  
  
"By aero plane or what?" said Yelan  
  
"Hi Xiolang!" said Meiling  
  
Syaoran became scared of Meiling (just as he does in anime!)  
  
"Meiling? Anyway come in"  
  
Yelan started seeing the house  
  
"Quite big house. Well now I know that you can be something on your own," said Yelan  
  
"When are we going to Tomoeda Town?" asked Meiling  
  
"When.mom likes," said Syaoran  
  
"That means we'll go now," said Yelan  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Father I'm sorry that I ran away from house. I agree to marry Li," said Sakura  
  
"Hum," said Fujitaka  
  
"WHAT? SAKURA HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" said Touya  
  
"No. I mean what I say," said Sakura  
  
"How come you have a change of heart?" asked Fujitaka  
  
"It's a long story," said Sakura sadly  
  
"Is there something wrong, Sakura?" asked Fujitaka  
  
"I.don't know. I am going now!" she replied and went to her room  
  
Her room was still the same at it was before. She laid down on her bed. She took out a photo graph of Syaoran that still with her, from her purse. She started looking at it  
  
"Why did you do that to me?" said Sakura to the photo and started crying  
  
Just then Tomoyo and Eriol knocked the door of Sakura's room  
  
"Hello Sakura," they both greeted  
  
"Hello," said Sakura cleaning her face  
  
"Is there something wrong?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"No.nothing," said Sakura  
  
"I think we should go now," said Eriol  
  
"Why?" asked Sakura  
  
"Just remembered a thing," said Eriol and left the room  
  
Tomoyo left with him  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
In Tomoyo's house  
  
"You made an excuse right?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"Yes. I wish that boy was here," replied Eriol  
  
"And Sakura wouldn't be crying right now," she said sadly  
  
"Hey I wish he was here so I COULD KILL HIM!" he said with fire in his eyes  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sakura that night was thinking of Syaoran and finally she made up her mind that she's going to forget him from her heart.  
  
Then next morning she burned Syaoran's picture she had. Than she had breakfast with her father and brother  
  
"Sakura Yelan and his son Li have come to meet you," said Fujitaka  
  
"When can I see them?" asked Sakura  
  
"You can meet Yelan any time but I don't know why she said that you will see Li on your wedding day," said Fujitaka, " maybe Li hasn't come yet"  
  
"WHAT? NOW YOU WANT TO SEE THAT IDIOT! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU SAKURA?" asked Touya shocked  
  
"Huh? What has happened to me?" said Sakura hiding her tears. She started laughing strangely. (Just like the one people laugh when they are sad but try to be like they are fine) "Nothing! I'm still the same as I used to be, am I? I am still cheerful girl, still cute, still that happy girl!"  
  
"Sakura?" said Touya now seriously  
  
"Okay. I'm going out now," she said  
  
"Sakura.what's wrong?" asked Touya again  
  
"I TOLD YOU THAT NOTHING'S WRONG WITH ME. Don't upset me!" she said and ran to the door. When she got out and closed it, she started crying a bit. Sakura started walking around her town. She stopped crying after 10 minutes.  
  
"This town is still the same. Just the change is I feel so lonely. Maybe I miss him. Just if he was here right now." thought Sakura and she saw SYAORAN  
  
"Am I imagining things? Maybe I am just seeing him cause I."  
  
She blinked again and again but she still saw him  
  
"XIOLANG!!!!" said Sakura happily, "I mean Xiolang," she said than with a sigh  
  
"Hello Sakura sweetheart," said Syaoran in a flirty way  
  
"Don't call me that! Anyway did you come here for me?" asked Sakura  
  
"Why would I?" he asked smiling evily  
  
"Cause."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"AH! FORGET IT!"  
  
"I came for your wedding"  
  
"Who invited you?"  
  
"My friend's mother," said Syaoran  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Syaoran Li is my friend"  
  
"Oh you mean that Idiot no I mean HANDSOME is your friend?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You know Li's the most handsome, cute, sweat and romantic person I've ever seen in my whole life. I know I'll be happy with HIM"  
  
"I know!" said Syaoran blushing  
  
"And you know he's way too much BETTER than you!"  
  
"He's just like me!" said Syaoran  
  
"No he's better"  
  
"Anyway have you met him, or saw his photograph?"  
  
"Of course I've met him! I felled for him at the first sight!"  
  
"I don't believe it!" said Syaoran laughing  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because.because.because..he told me that he has never met you!" said Syaoran  
  
"Opppps!" thought Sakura "Well he might be wanting to keep it a secret!" she said  
  
"Anyway bye. See you tomorrow"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo together searched for Syaoran Li's identity. After they couldn't, they thought to go to meet Yelan.  
  
They went to the house Yelan and Syaoran were living at. Yelan was very rich, but still the house she was staying at in at Tomoeda Town wasn't as big as they had in Hong Kong. It was just of the size of a normal house  
  
"Hello. We were wondering that could we see your son Li, please?" said Tomoyo  
  
"Why?" asked Yelan  
  
"We are friends of Sakura Kinomoto. We just wanting to see the person she is going to marry"  
  
"Alright. Come in," said Yelan  
  
They both came in  
  
"Please be seated"  
  
After a few minutes  
  
"I know you both," said Yelan  
  
"How?" asked Eriol  
  
"You are Sakura Kinomoto's friends which came to meet her when she was in Tokyo. Didn't you both live in a hotel and use to spy on your dear friend?" asked Yelan  
  
"How. how did you know?" asked Eriol and Tomoyo together  
  
"I also know that you wanted to help her with her relationship with a boy.remember him?" asked Yelan  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well he's my one and only son," said Yelan  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Do you want to meet him?" asked Yelan  
  
"Wait..a second! How come he's your son? Wasn't he in.China?"  
  
Yelan smiled  
  
"Actually he had runaway from home because I wanted him to marry Sakura. That day he made a big mistake. That was he kept SLEEPING when his fiancé was waiting for him! Anyway you both are great matchmakers. Would you do matchmaking for them once again? Sakura is the first girl my son, Xiolang ever liked. But she is really mad at him," said Yelan  
  
"But she still loves him in her heart," said Tomoyo  
  
"I know"  
  
"Hello Daidouji and Hiragizawa," said Meiling coming from her room  
  
"Who are you?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"Just a cousin of Syaoran," replied Meiling  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Can we be friends?" asked Meiling  
  
"Maybe yes," said Tomoyo shaking hands with her  
  
"Anyway why did you chose us to.be.match makes?" asked Eriol  
  
"Because you are the closest friends of Kinomoto," said Yelan  
  
"So what do we have to do?" asked Tomoyo  
  
Author's note  
  
This is all for today. I hope you all liked this chapter. Please don't forget to review. AND PLEASE SEND A LOT OF REVIEWS cause I receive few reviews ( 


	13. Surprise

Sorry for updating this chapter late. This is because I password my files so my younger sister who is 7 years old can't read them which she wants to. But this time I wrote a big chapter and forgot its password so I had to rewrite the whole chapter. (Sniff.sniff)  
  
SURPRISE!!!!!  
  
A whole week was passed. Sakura try to avoid Syaoran as much as she could as she had started HATING him. Well she still loved him but never showed it. The wedding day of Sakura finally came. Sakura still hadn't met the person she was going to be married (Syaoran).  
  
Sakura was dressed in a beautiful (lightest shade of blue colored) silk gown with matching accessories. It was simple with a wonderful tiara. Tomoyo was dressing Sakura. She herself was dressed in a dark blue silk gown.  
  
Sakura sat down on a chair and started remembering what happened yesterday.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Sakura was sitting near a Sakura tree. She called Syaoran their. Syaoran came there at once, as it was the first time Sakura had called him  
  
'Hi,' he said  
  
"You know why I called you?" asked Sakura  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I wanted to return you something"  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"This," said Sakura giving him back the engagement ring Syaoran had gave her  
  
"You still had it?"  
  
"Yeah. Forgot to return it to you"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know tomorrow's my wedding. I can't keep it any longer. See you tomorrow," said Sakura running away because she couldn't hide her tears any longer  
  
"Yes. See you tomorrow"  
  
End of flash back  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Sakura what is it?" asked Tomoyo  
  
She had seen what happened yesterday and so had Eriol. They felt sorry for Sakura. But they had many plans on what to do IF Sakura rejected Syaoran.  
  
"Nothing," replied Sakura  
  
"You know you are the most beautiful girl in the world," said Tomoyo  
  
Sakura sweat dropped  
  
"She's right you know," said Chiharu, Sakura's old friend from  
  
"You know I read Touya's diary," said Tomoyo  
  
"WOW! Where did you find it?" asked Sakura  
  
"Touya accidentally left it on the chair"  
  
"What was written in it?" asked Rita  
  
"It was written 'Sakura is making a very big mistake that she's going to marry a Chinese brat!' He thought that you'd regret it your whole life. But I think he was wrong"  
  
"Funny! Did he know that you read his diary?" asked Chiharu laughing  
  
"Well, he saw me but said I'll only give him the dairy on one condition," said Tomoyo  
  
"And that was?" asked Sakura laughing  
  
"That he himself go to Li and praise him!" said Tomoyo  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu and Rita laughed very hard  
  
"You know I met Li. He's very handsome you know! Now I see why I'd heard that Li's the most CUTEST guy of China!" said Chiharu  
  
"I'll tell Yamazaki what you said!" said Rita teasing  
  
"Hey! Don't even think about it! If you do so I'll tell Mr. Terada about your BIG Crush on him," Chiharu  
  
"All right you keep my secret and I'll keep yours"  
  
Everyone laughed once again  
Many people had come to Sakura's wedding. Sakura's and Syaoran's family members/ relatives, friends and many more  
  
Sakura entered the hall where everyone including Syaoran was waiting for Sakura. Sakura didn't bother to look at anyone. But Syaoran kept looking at Sakura.  
  
"She's so BEAUTIFUL!" he thought  
  
Sakura walked to Syaoran without putting a glance on him.  
  
"Look at me," thought Syaoran  
  
She kept looking at the ground  
  
The priest after saying BLAH BLAH said put the ring in the bride's finger  
  
Syaoran took the same ring she had returned him. He touched her hand and she moved her hand neat to him so he can put the ring in her hand. Syaoran did that. Sakura looked at the ring.  
  
"Boring," she thought  
  
She moved her hand back.  
  
"WAIT A SECOND!" she said at once which shocked everyone  
  
"Where did you get this ring," she shouted and than looked at Syaoran  
  
"YOU!!!!! HOW CAN I MARRY YOU? WHERE'S SYAORAN LI?" she said at once which shocked everyone even more except for Tomoyo, Eriol, and Yelan  
  
"Sakura what has happened to you?" asked Fujitaka  
  
"He is my son, Syaoran Li," said Yelan coming  
  
"This is not possible," Sakura said in disbelieve  
  
"Anything is possible," said Yelan smiling  
  
"THIS WEDDING IS CANCELED! AH! HOW COME I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS MARRYING HIM!" she said going out of the hall, "I"LL NEVER MARRY YOU!"  
  
"HEY WAIT!" said Syaoran running after her  
  
Tomoyo was also running after her but Eriol stopped her  
  
Sakura and Syaoran went out of the hall  
  
"Can you explain to me what's going on?" asked Fujitaka  
  
"Well it's a long story but I'll tell you," replied Yelan  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sakura ran to her house. First thing she did was getting changed. She threw the Tiara and put off the ribbons and the rubber bands in her hair. After that she changed her dress and washed her face. When she came out of her room, she saw Syaoran in the sitting room.  
  
"What are you doing in MY HOUSE?" she asked  
  
"I am sorry. I can explain everything. Just give me one chance," said Syaoran  
  
"Let me think," she said  
  
"Say yes, please say yes," said Syaoran  
  
"I thought about it. My answer is NO AND NEVER! IDIOT GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND LET ME BE ALONE"  
  
"Please?" said Syaoran with crocodile tears  
  
"Alright. But be QUICK"  
  
Syaoran took a deep breath and started his story as fast as he could, "Before meeting you my mother told me that I'm going to be engaged to mister Kinomoto's daughter.that is you.I thought of running away from house," he said being embarrassed but then he continued normally, "I thought to come to Japan so that my mom will never think about coming here. Anyway here I met you. After that you know what happened until that day when you told me that you're Sakura KINOMOTO, the girl my mom wanted me to marry. Okay that day I woke up at 12 p.m. so you were already gone back. My mom told me she knows everything. I wanted to give you a surprise"  
  
"What a stupid idea," said Sakura  
  
"Please give me one chance"  
  
After thinking about 5 minutes Sakura said, "I'll give you a chance. You should prove to me that you were true"  
  
"Thank you Sakura. Do you think we can be friends?"  
  
"Alright," said Sakura after thinking for a while  
  
"Thanks. You're a girl that will make you my GIRL FRIEND. Anyway friends can go on dates."  
  
"SHUT UP," said Sakura laughing, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE"  
  
It was raining  
  
"Hey it's raining outside so please can I saty with you till the rain stops?" asked Syaoran  
  
"I think you can take an umbrella with you"  
  
"But remember once you said that you should leave your guest to his house when he comes to visit you?"  
  
"I was kidding that day"  
  
"Alright I give up. Bye" said Syaoran going away  
A.N  
  
How was this chapter? I hope you all liked it. It was a bit strange I agree. Hey sorry that I didn't write much about the wedding cause I don't know how Christians or Japanese, or Chinese people have their weddings. I tried to make it more like Christians cause I usually see it on Television dramas. Anyway please REVIEW 


	14. Second Last Chap

I was thinking to stop writing fan fictions. But now I think I should first finish this fic.  
Thanks everyone for the reviews.  
  
Sakura was walking on a street. She was wearing a white pant and a t-shirt. Sakura continued walking till she reached Sakura tree. There weren't any leaves on the tree now. She sat down in the tree's shadow and closed her eyes and started remembering what happened in a last few days  
  
First, the day when Touya found about Li he got mad at him. Whenever Touya saw him, he would glare at Syaoran so hard, that it seemed to Syaoran that Touya's going to eat him.  
  
The next day Sakura met Meiling and befriends her. Meiling took her to new Martial Arts teaching club and signed her there after taking Sakura's permission. To Sakura's dismay, the Martial Arts teacher was Syaoran. (Ouch!)  
  
On the third day Tomoyo called Sakura, and Meiling called Syaoran for lunch at a same hotel. When Sakura and Syaoran came to the hotel they both pretended that they didn't know the other was coming to the same hotel (Tomoyo pretended that she didn't know Meiling and Syaoran were coming and Meiling pretended the same about Sakura and Tomoyo). At the lunch Tomoyo left after a phone call from Eriol calling her. (Of course Eriol calling Tomoyo was a plan). Meiling left apologizing that she just remembered that she had to do some work. So Syaoran and Sakura were left alone in the hotel and it all didn't happen as Tomoyo and Meiling wanted it to be  
  
Flash Back  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were in the hotel together  
  
'Remember the first time we met?' asked Syaoran  
  
'Yeah! You were a pathetic jerk at that time,' Sakura replied  
  
'You were an idiot yourself. You always following me and hit me whenever you met me'  
  
Sakura stood up from the chair, 'You kept annoying me, remember?'  
  
'But it all went right, didn't it?' Syaoran tried to stop the fight  
  
'No it didn't. You hurt me'  
  
'I didn't do anything! I never hurt you. I try to make you happy whenever I can'  
  
'Well did I tell you not to appear in the school at the right time when I told you to?'  
  
'I had already explained that'  
  
'I don't need any explanations from you. You just keep annoying me. You never leave me alone!'  
  
'Go away from this hotel!' said Syaoran  
  
'This is not your hotel Mister Li'  
  
'Okay that I'll leave it!' yelled Syaoran and left the hotel right away. As Syaoran left the hotel, Sakura's eyes became full with tears and Sakura ran to her house  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
(Present time now)  
  
Sakura felt that someone was calling her. She opened her eyes and saw Syaoran running towards her. Sakura sat there. After a few seconds, Syaoran came near Sakura and sat down himself  
  
'Sorry for yesterday,' said Syaoran  
  
'I'm sorry that I started the fight,' apologized Sakura  
  
'And you must be! You know you insulted me! How can you say that I annoy you?' said Syaoran  
  
'I heard the saying and now I completely believe it. Truth is bitter, isn't it?'  
  
'All right now let me tell the truth. You are a complete idiot! And know what? You stink, especially your socks'  
  
'What? Don't say anything about my socks or me. You are not Mr. Perfect either'  
  
'I didn't say I am'  
  
'But you always behave like that don't you? Trying to pretend that you are cool and everyone can die for you'  
  
'When did I say so?' Syaoran asked  
  
'Of course you didn't say that. But you always show that,' yelled Sakura  
  
'No I don't!'  
  
'Yes you do'  
  
'No I don't'  
  
'Yes you do'  
  
'No I don't'  
  
'Yes you do'  
  
'Now we're starting it again,' said Syaoran stopping  
  
'Starting what?' asked Sakura  
  
'Fighting.on the same topic as we usually do'  
  
'Oh yeah! I'm sorry,' Sakura apologized again, 'but why is your face red?'  
  
'Because everyone here is staring at us!' Syaoran whispered  
  
Sakura's face also became red with embarrassment  
  
'Lets get out of here'  
  
'I think you're right'  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling were at a small house. It was a house, just for them, to come and meet each other. They all usually came here. It was kind of their club. All of them had keys to this house  
  
'Ahem Ahem. There's a surprise for everyone,' announced Eriol standing on a table with a marker in his handing as a mice  
  
'And what is that?' asked Sakura  
  
'That was my line,' said Syaoran  
  
'But I said it,' said Sakura  
  
'You two stop fighting,' said Tomoyo  
  
'Yes she is right. Anyway I was saying.what was it.oh yeah.I was saying that I have been planning a sea cruise for all of us! I have already gotten tickets for us. Would you all be interested? And also, that cruise will be just for us! Nobody else' asked Eriol  
  
'Cool. I'm coming,' said Meiling  
  
'Count me in,' said Tomoyo  
  
'I'm also coming,' said Sakura  
  
'Me too,' said Syaoran  
  
'But where will we be going?' asked Sakura  
  
'That's a surprise'  
  
'Then when are we going?' asked Tomoyo  
  
'Tomorrow'  
  
The next day  
  
Everyone was in a big liner. Sakura was wearing a black pant and a red T- shirt and had her hair in a small ponytail. Meiling was wearing a blue skirt and shirt and Tomoyo was dressed in a long, simple dress as she usually does. Sakura and Meiling were standing at corner of the ship, Tomoyo was recording everyone, especially Sakura, Eriol was sitting besides them having cold drinks and Syaoran.well he was getting seasick  
  
(Tomoyo also recorded Syaoran like this) 'Did I ever tell you I get sick whenever I get in seas?' asked Syaoran  
  
'No you didn't but you are telling now,' said Eriol grinning  
  
'Why are you looking at me like this?' asked Syaoran  
  
'Its just that you look funny right now,' Eriol said bursting into a laugh  
  
'I'm getting sick and you're laughing,' said Syaoran  
  
Tomoyo, Meiling and Sakura also started laughing at Syaoran  
  
'Don't laugh at me'  
  
All of them tried to control their laughs but they couldn't  
  
'Take these. Maybe they will help you,' said Meiling handing Syaoran some pills type things  
  
'What are these?' asked Syaoran  
  
'Mints or what!' Meiling replied putting one in her mouth from a packet  
  
Syaoran took two mints and put them in his mouth as well  
  
'I feel much better now,' said Syaoran after a while  
  
'Look at the sea. Isn't it beautiful?' asked Sakura  
  
'Sure it is,' Meiling replied  
  
'I'm going in my room. I don't feel very well,' said Syaoran leaving  
  
'Go in the room no. 18,' said Eriol  
  
'But I put all my luggage in room 12,' said Syaoran  
  
'The room's empty! You will like it. Let your stuff be in the other room and you go in another,' said Eriol, 'I do it and its fun'  
  
'All right I'll try it,' said Syaoran with a confused look  
  
After a while when Syaoran was gone  
  
'Hey, come on and lets see what Syaoran has in his room,' said Eriol  
  
'What a pathetic idea,' said Sakura  
  
'Coming or not?' asked Eriol  
  
'I'm coming,' said Meiling and Tomoyo  
  
'I'm not! You three are very nosy! Don't you know its rude?' asked Sakura, 'Anyway what could be in his room, in a ship that's so special to see?'  
  
'Well last time we were on a ship, we did this with Mike and you really enjoyed it and thought it was fun! Why do you not want to do it this time?' asked Eriol grinning  
  
'I.. was just saying.that he might not have this much stuff.' Sakura explained  
  
'I understand,' Eriol said grinning even more  
  
'You understand what?' asked Sakura  
  
'That you are too shy because.you know what!' said Eriol  
  
'Shut up! I'm coming!'  
  
Syaoran's room  
  
'We shouldn't be doing this.what if Syaoran comes here,' asked Sakura  
  
'Meiling is outside taking guard,' Tomoyo replied  
  
'I just found one cool thing,' said Eriol  
  
'What?' asked Sakura  
  
'His diary!' Eriol replied  
  
'What are you doing here, Syaoran?' Sakura heard Meiling saying loud  
  
'OH NO! Syaoran's coming here! We're doomed just because of your stupid idea!' said Sakura  
  
'Lets hide somewhere fast,' said Eriol  
  
'Like there is someplace to hide in here?' asked Sakura  
  
'But there is a another door and a secret passage,' said Eriol  
  
'A secret passage?' asked Sakura  
  
'Don't you remember it? The one we made so that we would hide here 5 years ago, when we came with our family and friends?' asked Eriol  
  
'It's the same boat in which we did that trick to Mike? It looks different though!' said Sakura  
  
'Yes it is. Now come on!' said Eriol removing a carpet near the cupboard and opening the secret passage door  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura got in the passage, which led to a room from where they could get out. Eriol closed the door and got out of the room through the next door  
  
Syaoran came in the room  
  
'This room was much more clean when I left it,' thought Syaoran looking around  
  
Syaoran opened a drawer in a desk  
  
'Where did I put my diary,' he said to himself  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
'Don't you want to know what's written here in this diary? Li's written mostly about you,' said Tomoyo  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were in their room in the ship  
  
'Really?' asked Sakura combing her hair, 'Anyway have you seen the hair pin I was wearing this morning? I have lost it!" said Sakura  
  
'No,' Tomoyo replied still reading Syaoran's diary  
  
Then they heard someone knocking the door  
  
'Who's there?' asked Sakura  
  
'Me,' said Eriol  
  
Sakura walked to the door and opened it  
  
'Can I come in?' asked Eriol  
  
'Sure,' Sakura replied  
  
'I came to ask something,' said Eriol  
  
'And that is?' asked Tomoyo  
  
'Have you finished reading Syaoran's dairy cause I am waiting when you will finish it so I could also read it! It seems interesting,' said Eriol  
  
'I haven't,' said Tomoyo  
  
'Then can I ask what's written in it?' asked Eriol sitting on a chair near where Tomoyo was sitting  
  
'I'll tell you what he wrote yesterday'  
  
'Okay tell me'  
  
'Dear Diary, Eriol told us today that he'd take us to a sea cruise. He asked us if we would like to come. I would have told him that I don't want to go to but Sakura said she wants to go. You know I like her. So although I get seasick at sea I'm also going.' Tomoyo started reading the diary to Eriol  
  
'Tell me you're making all that up. Syaoran definitely would not come here because of me,' said Sakura  
  
'Its written in here. And he did come here because of you. Anyway where was I.yes.  
I like Sakura very much and I wish she felt the same for me. I miss the times we were together in Tokyo. They were really fun. Maybe the best times of my life .I wished Sakura came to me and said what I want to listen for days Anyway I had a dream in which I saw Sakura eating a magic apple and changing into a monkey! Ha ha! That dream sure was funny although I wouldn't like it to happen in real'  
  
'That idiot also has pathetic dreams!' said Sakura angrily  
  
'Sakura wouldn't you make his dream come true?' asked Tomoyo  
  
'What? That I change in a monkey? No way!'  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol sweat dropped  
  
'No.I meant that you tell him that you like him,' said Tomoyo sweat dropping  
  
'That's a complete lie. I never said I like him. We're just friends,' said Sakura  
  
'That's a lie'  
  
'Alright I do like him'  
  
'Then tell him by tomorrow how you feel or I tell what its written in here to everyone. You're parents, friends, everyone!'  
  
'That's a blackmail'  
  
'Yes it is'  
  
'You're my friend and you're doing this to me!' said Sakura trying to make them change their minds  
  
'Let me think.yes we are doing it,' said Eriol  
  
'Can't I do something else?'  
  
'No!'  
  
'Alright I'll try to tell him'  
  
'You should tell him!'  
  
Author's note  
  
The end of this chapter. Next will be the last chapter. Don't forget to review. Bye Bye 


	15. Last Chapter

Hi everyone!!!! Sakura fan here with the last chapter of TWO RUNAWAYS!!!! Thanks everyone for reviews. I want to say thanks to following persons Special thanks: My older sister Sehar. Sehar thanks u helped me  
My very good friend Illusioner 1412: Thanks for always reviewing me and also for giving me ideas for this fan fiction.  
Megami No Hikari: Thanks because u were the first reviewer on my story  
Sorry (whoever it was): Thanks 4 ur advice on my fic And also thanks 2 rest of the reviewers: Bunny, havenlyluv, Danielle Ngo, shou-chan, cOnFuSeD S+Slover4ever, crystal-chan, BlackYingFaLi831, Aku no Tenshi, azn angel, Galatea, June, Jennifer, Clive, -(V)-, Island Honey, Sora Kamiiya01, Midori, Shima and Tempis, Michelle-chan. Sorry if I've missed someone's name  
  
Last Chapter  
  
In the evening Eriol had called everyone  
  
'I want you all to know that we're reaching Singapore!!' announced Eriol  
  
'Singapore? That's cool,' said Meiling  
  
'So tell us about Singapore,' said Syaoran  
  
'Ummm.' said Eriol with a sheepish look  
  
'Don't tell me you haven't ever visited Singapore yourself,' said Syaoran suspiciously  
  
'No..but I can give you all tourists guidebooks,' said Eriol  
  
Everyone sweat dropped  
  
Eriol handed everyone some guidebooks  
  
'We'll reach Singapore in about an hour. We'll stay in Singapore in a hotel,' said Eriol, 'I'm going to my room to get some stuff.'  
  
'Me too,' Tomoyo said but before going she came near to Sakura and whispered in her ear, 'remember what you have to tell Li'  
  
'Yeah I do,' Sakura replied  
  
'Good! I'm going!'  
  
Meiling also went to her room leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone  
  
'Telling Syaoran what I feel about him can't be that hard! I know he likes me.so it will be a piece of cake for me. I had told him this last time easily!!' Sakura thought  
  
'Syaoran I wanted to tell you something.' said Sakura  
  
'I know what you want to tell me.you want to tell me that not to annoy you in Singapore. Don't worry I won't,' said Syaoran  
  
'Its not that idiot,' said Sakura  
  
'Then.you want to fight with me?'  
  
'NO! Why don't you just listen to me?'  
  
'Is there something wrong? You really seem serious!'  
  
'Cause I AM SERIOUS! I WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'That.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I'm really excited about going to Singapore!'  
  
Syaoran sweat dropped  
  
'Me too, anyway does it belong to you,' Syaoran asked taking the hair pin Sakura had lost  
  
'My pin!!! I lost it yesterday!!!! I got my pin back! I missed it' said Sakura taking the pin from Syaoran's hand and dancing with it with stars in her eyes  
'Where did you find it?' asked Sakura with a look like a mad monster  
  
'In my room! I wonder how it got there!' said Syaoran sweat dropping  
  
Sakura stopped dancing around at once  
  
'I don't know.seriously.I really didn't go to your room.sorry but I got to go.see you.' Sakura said and ran away leaving Syaoran confused  
  
'But I didn't said you did,' said Syaoran sweat dropping when Sakura had gone  
  
In Sakura's room  
  
'AH! Why couldn't I say so easy words to Syaoran? Maybe I need practice,' Sakura thought and walked toward the mirror  
  
'Syaoran. I am sorry for all the trouble I cause you. I love you very much. Thanks for everything you do for me,' Sakura said practicing near a large mirror  
  
'I did it great! I'll tell him now!' Sakura thought, 'or maybe after getting dressed,' she said looking at herself  
  
Sakura took out some clothes from bag. She got dressed in a green colored shirt whose shade matched her eyes colour, and a jeans skirt.  
After getting dressed, Sakura ran towards Syaoran's room and knocked the door.  
  
'Hello. What are you doing here?' asked Syaoran  
  
'Syaoran. There's something important that I need to talk to you about,' Sakura replied  
  
'That you are too excited about visiting Singapore?' asked Syaoran  
  
'No. Syaoran I want to tell you something.' said Sakura but she couldn't speak rest of the words except her she started blushing  
  
'What is it?' Syaoran asked gently  
  
'.Um..its that.umm..I..you..' said Sakura blushing even harder  
  
'What? Can't you say it properly?' asked Syaoran  
  
'Um.I.wanted.to ask if we can spend sometime together!' said Sakura  
  
A smile grew on Syaoran's face  
  
'Sure,' Syaoran replied  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol who were watching and recording them  
  
'She had almost said it,' said Tomoyo  
  
'Don't worry. She'll tell him!' said Eriol  
  
'Tomoyo, can I ask you something?' asked Eriol after a few minutes  
  
'Sure. Why not?'  
  
'We know each other for such a long time. I think I should ask it. I like you very much. Will you marry me?' he asked sweetly  
  
'It's a dream come true! Yes.I will,' Tomoyo replied with tears in her eyes  
  
Eriol put a very lovely diamond engagement ring in Tomoyo's hand  
  
'Wait till I tell it to everyone! This is so great!' said Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo went to Sakura who was with Meiling  
  
'Sakura. Meiling. Guess what? Eriol proposed me!' she said with joy  
  
'Really?' asked Meiling  
  
'That's great. I always thought you two should get married,' said Sakura  
  
'And I think the same about you and Li,' said Tomoyo  
  
Sakura blushed hard  
  
'Your ring is beautiful,' Sakura said trying to change the subject  
  
'Yeah! Your ring's lovely!' said Meiling  
  
'Today's the luckiest day of my life! I recorded you with Syaoran and Eriol proposed me!'  
  
'WHAT? You recorded me?' said Sakura blushing  
  
'oppsssss.'  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sakura was sitting with Syaoran on the deck of the ship. They were eating some snacks  
  
'Sakura can I ask you something?' Syaoran asked  
  
'Yes,' Sakura replied  
  
'What would you do if I had Cancer?' asked Syaoran with serious eyes  
  
'Why?' Sakura asked  
  
'I'm a Cancer patient'  
  
'What? Tell me you are joking'  
  
'I'm serious. I'm going to die three months later'  
  
'This can't be true,' said Sakura crying  
  
'I just want you to do me a favor before I dye'  
  
'I'll do anything for you'  
  
'Tell me how you really feel about me. Please tell the truth. Its alright if you hate me or something,' said Syaoran  
  
'I should have told you this a long time ago. I have the same feelings for you.or maybe even high.the ones I had for you along time ago' Sakura replied still crying  
  
'You hate me?'  
  
'No I mean I love you'  
  
'That's great. Wow! That idea really worked!' said Syaoran laughing  
  
'What are you laughing at?' asked Sakura  
  
'I'm not a Cancer patient! Actually I'm a normal healthy person!' Syaoran replied laughing  
  
Sakura became angry at once  
  
'What kind of joke is that?' said Sakura throwing all the food over Syaoran  
  
'Hey it wasn't my idea!' said Syaoran defending himself  
  
'Then whose was it?' asked Sakura still mad  
  
'Diamouji's and Hiragizawa's'  
  
'I won't talk to you ever again,' said Sakura angrily walking away  
  
'Hey I'm sorry. But look at the bright side,' said Syaoran following her  
  
'What bright side?' asked Sakura with her face still red with embarrassment and anger  
  
'That we are together again!' Syaoran said smiling  
  
'Together? I don't even want to be near you!'  
  
'Stop fighting you two!' came a familiar voice It was Eriol  
  
'We're going to reach Singapore in less then about ten minutes!' said Tomoyo  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
'You really need to stay with me here. People here don't understand Japanese! And the language spoken here is Chinese! Cool for me,' said Syoaran  
  
Everyone had gotten out of the ship and were touring Singapore. Tomoyo was actually recording everything  
  
'You're not the only one who knows Chinese. Meiling also does!' said Sakura teasing  
  
'Still lets hang out together!' said Syaoran  
  
'Where should we go first?' asked Meiling  
  
'I don't know,' said Sakura  
  
'I think we should go to bank first to change our money!' said Syaoran  
  
'Yes! Why didn't I think of that?' said Sakura  
  
'Because you don't have a cool brain like me!' said Syaoran  
  
'Maybe we should first go to the hotel where we will be staying. There we can rest for a while and you all can change your money,' said Eriol  
  
'Ha! Eriol's much more intelligent than you,' said Sakura  
  
Eriol blushed (the type people blush when someone praises them)  
  
'What is the name of the place we are going to stay in?' asked Tomoyo  
  
'It's a hotel named Raffle's hotel inside Raffles City,' Eriol replied, 'there's a MRT station nearby. We can go there by a MRT'  
  
Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Sakura and Meiling went to the station and took a MRT. They reached the hotel in about ten minutes. Raffles Hotel was very big and beautiful  
  
First Eriol went to the booking counter and came back after a while  
  
'I got rooms booked. We'll have to wait for an hour before the rooms are emptied,' said Eriol  
  
'We can visit some nearby shops till then,' said Tomoyo  
  
'Yeah!' said Eriol  
  
The gang (I'm writing it cause I can't type everyone's name again and again) visited some shops and came back after one hour. When they came back to hotel, Eriol went to the booking counter again and got keys of the hotel rooms. All of them had separate rooms but on the same floor. It was night so they didn't visit a place and spent the night at hotel.  
The next day they all had breakfast in the hotel and then visited Japanese and Gardens. After that they took a cable car from World Trade Center (shopping mall) to Sentosa Island.  
  
'There are so many places in Sentosa. What place should we visit first?' asked Meiling  
  
'You guys go anywhere you like. I want to hang around with Sakura,' said Syaoran  
  
Then he whispered in Sakura's ear, 'I want to tell you something'  
  
'Alright! Let's sit in the Monorail first! Then we'll visit rest of the places,' said Eriol to Tomoyo and Meiling  
  
'What's it that you want to tell me?' asked Sakura when Tomoyo, Meiling and Eriol had gone  
  
Syaoran took a ring from his pocket and put it on Sakura's hand  
  
'What a lovely ring,' said Sakura looking at it, '.Wait a second! Isn't it the ring you gave me when you proposed me last time?'  
  
Syaoran nodded  
  
'That means.hey!' shouted Sakura  
  
'I was thinking this was a perfect time. Or if we had gotten back to Japan, your brother wouldn't even let me talk to you,' said Syaoran, 'Anyway do you accept my proposal?'  
  
Sakura gave Syaoran a hug  
  
'That's sooo kawwwaaaiiii!!!' came a voice  
  
'Tomoyo! Weren't you, Eriol and Meiling gone to take a Monarail,' said Sakura blushing  
  
'I couldn't miss a perfect time to record you!'  
  
Sakura and Syaoran started blushing  
  
'And yeah! This belongs to you, I guess,' said Eriol unwillingly handing Syaoran his diary  
  
'How did you get it? I have been searching for it for.two.no three days,' yelled Syaoran taking it from Eriol  
  
'I didn't steel it.Tomoyo did,' said Eriol sheepishly  
  
'It was Eriol's idea,' said Tomoyo at once  
  
'I hope you didn't read it. did you?' asked Syaoran doubting  
  
'I really like her a lot. She's a wonderful singer. We sang a song, which she wrote and won first prize in a competition. It was fun practicing with her,' said Eriol revising some lines from Syaoran's diary, '.no. I didn't read your diary' he added running away  
  
'Hey you can run but can not hide,' said Syaoran running behind him  
  
'Oh yes I can! This place is big,' Eriol said still running  
  
'But I'm a better runner then you,' said Syaoran  
  
'But I won first prize in athletics 6 years ago,' said Eriol running  
  
'I have already won 2'  
  
'Give me back my dairy'  
  
'You can't catch me!'  
  
'Oh yes I can!'  
  
'Can't!!!!!!'  
  
'Can!'  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The End  
  
Author's note  
  
Sorry that I made a boring ending but I did it like this cause I couldn't think of a better one. Anyway Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kero: Hey you didn't show me in the whole fanfiction! That's why I hate stories with no magic  
  
Yukito: You only mentioned my name once in the whole story! Don't you think it's rude?  
  
Touya: Yeah! And why did you have to add that brat in this story?  
  
Sakura: Why did I have to become a teacher? And why did you have to make me always fight with Syaoran?  
  
Syaoran: Why did you have to give me a boring role?  
  
Eriol: Why couldn't I play more tricks on Sakura and Li?  
  
Tomoyo: Why couldn't I record Sakura more  
  
Sakura fan: SSSSHHHHUUUUTTTT UUUUPPPPPPPPP!!!! THIS IS MY STORY AND I MAKE THE RULES HERE! Although I don't own CCS and you all, but I can make my fan fiction however I like!!!!! SO DON'T ANNOOOYYY MMEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
